


Brothers

by Katzhen



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzhen/pseuds/Katzhen
Summary: Они будто два брата, и связь между ними крепче, чем она когда-либо видела в своей жизни.





	Brothers

У Когами Шиньи спина в шрамах. Скажем так, она давно об этом догадывалась, но такого, признаться, не ожидала всё равно. Разрезав присыхавшую кровавой коркой рубаху и аккуратно смыв с его спины грязь и кровь, Акане на мгновение замирает. В горле почему-то встаёт ком, и предательски сглатывается оный слишком громко. Когами как-то тяжело усмехается:

\- Совсем страшный стал, да, следователь? – бывший исполнитель поворачивает голову, хоть и лёжа на животе это, должно быть, не очень-то удобно, и пытается взглянуть на неё. В его пронзительно-синих глазах смех и горечь. Отчего – Цунемори боится даже подумать, но уж точно не от мыслей о внешнем виде собственной спины.

\- Какой я вам к чёрту «следователь»? – ей хочется взвыть или биться головой об стену. Раньше она, конечно, никогда бы так не ответила, но сейчас её просто ещё трясёт от того безумного калейдоскопа, в котором кружило последние несколько часов. Глупо как-то вышло и, наверное, совсем неправильно.

\- Извини, забыл, - его усмешка выходит настолько настоящей и наигранной одновременно, что девушка вздрагивает и понимает всё разом – дело ведь снова в ней. Они оба сейчас почти настоящие, но всё ещё держат некие маски именно потому, что хотят подбодрить её. Будто два старших брата, случайно утащивших за собой драгоценную младшую сестрёнку на дворовые разборки «стенка на стенку»; и вроде её и вовсе не зацепило, и вроде бы справились, хоть и сами сейчас еле дышат, но всё равно в синих глазах Шиньи она видит вину, а Гиноза прячет взгляд с тех самых пор, как они добрались сюда и получили возможность немного отдышаться.

Здесь тихо. Только отвратительно тикают висящие на стене старые часы с большими витыми стрелками. В полуразрушенной однокомнатной квартире совсем нет мебели, только эти чёртовы часы и тайник в полу в кухне под раковиной, из которого Когами велел достать аптечку. Возможно, это какой-то малый перевалочный пункт повстанцев, но Акане может только предполагать, да и знать доподлинно, что это за место, ей совершенно ни к чему.

Тяжёлые шаги сзади вскапывают тишину как-то болезненно, но она почему-то даже не оборачивается. На плечо ложится рука, холодная, металлическая и какая-то невозможно тяжёлая. И лишь спустя мгновенье до Акане доходит, что Гиноза просто пытается сесть рядом. Да, с простреленной ногой это иногда бывает непросто. И… да, иногда нужно быть просто Цунемори Акане, чтобы не понять вовремя.

\- Здесь спокойно, - тихо роняет он, - у нас есть несколько часов.

Девушка как-то глупо кивает. Шинья пытается пошевелиться и почти беззвучно шипит. Нобучика нежно, но как-то властно отстраняет её рукой, и Акане понимает, что её медицинская квалификация действительно ни к черту, и у бывшего семпая, правда, получится лучше.

\- На кухне должны были оставаться ещё полпакета какой-то бурды, что здесь зовут растворимым кофе – завари себе. Тебе лучше выпить чего-нибудь горячего, а нам скоро снова идти.

Девушка поднимается будто в полудрёме, не чувствуя собственных шагов плетётся на кухню, ставит чайник и очень долго курит, впервые в жизни по-настоящему и взатяг. Она стискивает зубы, сгрызает фильтр, курит одну за одной, распахнув настежь окно и облокотившись на его высокий подоконник. Она не плачет – теперь будто разучилась, просто курит, с каждым вздохом отпуская себя, и даёт старым друзьям время. Немного, но сейчас им всем лишняя минута на вес золота. Она чувствует, понимает, что им нужно поговорить, или даже просто помолчать, читая друг друга между строк, и она в этом безмолвном диалоге явно лишняя.

Акане возвращается, когда от табака начинает ужасно тошнить. Давно забыв про чайник и так и не заваренный кофе, она беззвучной поступью проходит обратно и замирает в дверях. Они говорят. Очень тихо. И… кажется, её не слышат…

\- И оно того стоило?

\- Поверь, да. Как бы меня не держало в Бюро то чувство долга…

\- Перед ней?

\- Кроме вас у меня уже никого не осталось.

\- Ты сам говорил не вмешивать её в это.

\- Мог бы – умер бы, но не вмешал.

\- Я знаю. Но я рад, что ты здесь.

\- А я, что вновь могу прикрыть тебе спину…

Она разворачивается и уходит не дослушав. Это не её право. Они будто два брата, и связь между ними крепче, чем она когда-либо видела в своей жизни. И… им будто стыдно, что они втянули её во всё это, хоть она и полезла сама. Будто втянули в свои мужские разборки драгоценную младшую сестру. И что делать теперь, они, похоже, и сами не знают.

Когда-то она вилась за ними хвостом, ссорилась с одним, пыталась понять другого, путалась под ногами… Когда-то она отчаянно любила Когами Шинью. Теперь, она чувствует это ярче, чем чувствовала что-либо в этой жизни – быть им обоим сестрой несоизмеримо дороже, чем женщиной любого из них…


End file.
